starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vermillion Problem
|fgcolor= |name=The Vermillion Problem |prev= |conc= |next= |image=Veridia SC2LotVGame.JPG |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Co-op Missions'' |date=2506 |place=Veridia Prime |result= |battles= |side1=Allied forces |side2=Amon's Forces Hybrids |side3=Molten Sal |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1=2 commanders (depending of the player) |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Collect xenon crystals (20) Do not allow planet to explode |optgoal=Kill the molten salamander |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= |concatbott=x }} The Vermillion Problem is a Co-op Missions scenario of Legacy of the Void that was added in Patch 3.3.2. It is based on the Wings of Liberty campaign map The Devil's Playground.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, The Vermillion Problem (in English). 2016-08-21. Background On the planet Veridia Prime, Amon's forces besieged the planet as it began to destabilize, causing lava surges that could lead to the planets destruction. Allied commanders were tasked by Emperor Valerian Mengsk with gathering 20 xenon crystals and bringing them to an environmental stabilizer that would stave off the planet's destruction. Donny Vermillion of Universal News Network reported on the progress of the commanders while in orbit of the world. During the battle, a molten salamander named Molten Sal began to attack the downtown of the nearby settlements. The allied commanders were able to stabilize the planet and prevent its destruction. Gameplay Players are to be tasked to collect 20 xenon crystals and return them to the environmental stabilizer before the timer runs out. The low ground floods with lava at intervals, forcing players to be active on the map. Lava spouts will also appear on the map, making traversing the map while the lava is high risky even for air units. Unlike minerals, xenon crystals can be harvested instantly. Crystals appear every time the lava surges, and will spawn further away as the map progresses. Expansions are in the center of the map, and have full enemy mining bases defending them. After they are taken, the enemy will attack from all sides, sometimes sending air units over the cliff behind the mineral line. As such, the middle base requires either some form of static defense or a mobile force to withdraw and defend it. Enemy bases occupy all high ground points on the map, and contain small groups of enemies with a large amount of static defense. The bonus objective on the map is the destruction of a molten salamander, which will only appear when the lava tidal range is high on the map. The creature does moderate damage and low health, but will only appear on the map for a short time, so may require multiple lava surges to take down. Mutators The following mutators have been applied to The Vermillion Problem. *Media Blackout *Doomsday Report *No Money, More Problems *Wheel of Misfortune *Power Trip *World on Fire *Out of Order *Fear and Lava *Dead Heat Development The lava mechanic was the main reason for the team to choose "The Devil's Playground" as a candidate to recreate in co-op instead of the map design of the original.2016-06-07. Presentamos "El problema Bermellón". StarCraft II Main Site (in Spanish AL). Accessed 2019-12-18. The map was altered from "The Devil's Playground" in that in the original map, it was designed with the terran army in mind (mobile structures). To accommodate protoss and zerg players, the map has more high ground than its Wings of Liberty counterpart. The idea of using Vermillion as the map announcer was made as a suggestion during the map's development. The team "rolled with it," and Vermillion was made the map's adviser.2016-06-07. Introducing The Vermillion Problem. StarCraft II Main Site. Accessed 2016-06-07. Notes *Though the map occurs during the End War, Donny Vermillion acts as a UNN reporter. This contradicts the Kate Lockwell Twitter page, which states that Vermillion's rehabilitation and return to the UNN occurred after the End War and shortly before the Defenders of Man Insurgency.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-06-22 *A cut defeat line has Donny Vermillion say "Could the Emperor's allies have done more? The answer is yes. Thanks Valerian." This is likely a reference to the Thanks Obama meme.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 References es:El Problema Bermellón Category:Co-op Missions maps